


I had the feeling (you'd follow your heart) - Playlist

by Skyepilot



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Playlist created for the Further Adventures of Marta and Benoit.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Kudos: 3





	I had the feeling (you'd follow your heart) - Playlist

[A Knives Out playlist for The Further Adventures of Marta and Benoit](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3vjvSHQ7EnUy88Tsz21f3S?si=j7hO9aD9Seq01sL2XIsJug)


End file.
